Happy (The 7D)
Happy is one of the seven dwarfs who help protect Jollywood in The 7D. Bearing a joyous personality, he belts out tunes which always annoy Grumpy. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Physical appearance Happy is, like the other dwarfs, very short in size. Unlike the "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" version, Happy is pot-bellied, but not the plumpest of the dwarfs. Happy has peach colored skin and wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt, an orange vest with a red flower on the left side, brown trousers, gray shoes, and a pointy green polka-dotted hat with a red ball of fuzz on top. He, like Grumpy, Doc, Bashful, and Sleepy, sports a beard. He is the first dwarf to sport a blond colored beard, the second being Doc. In his prototype appearance, his appearance looked like his current appearance, with only more dots. In the episode "Once in a Purple Moon", Happy becomes a werewolf when the moon turns red. He becomes a werewolf again when the moon turned rainbow. He has a typical werewolf appearance, with his orange blazer and his green polka dotted hat. Personality Happy's behavior is very optimistic and cheerful. In fact, unlike his original counterpart, who's merely mellow, jovial and friendly, Happy is hyperactive. He also cheers up the other dwarfs whenever they have a problem. He usually chooses the right time to play a song on his guitar (harmonica in "The Long, Long Winter") which irritates Grumpy to no end. He doesn't like feeling anger, as shown when he nearly snaps at Goldilocks for destroying his guitar after defending her previous times ("Goldilocks and the 7D"). He's a little on the naive side, a little too trusting of strangers, as shown when he was fooled by the Glooms' disguise in "Welcome to the Neighborhood" and kept insisting that Goldilocks be given a chance in "Goldilocks and the 7D". He also has a terrible grasp of sarcasm, as shown on multiple occasions where Grumpy would make a sarcastic remark and he doesn't pick up on it. In "Once in a Purple Moon", when Happy becomes a werewolf, his happy demeanor turns into a savage werewolf behavior. Relationships The 7D Grumpy Grumpy and Happy have opposite personalities, yet they have a good relationship. Happy would constantly annoy Grumpy with his loud music, and sometimes Grumpy's sarcastic remarks on his music would be flying over Happy's head. In "Whose Voice is it Anyway", it is shown that Happy constantly sang loud music, making Grumpy more annoyed than ever. Bashful Bashful and Happy would get along okay, since Happy would give advices to Bashful to make him feel fine. Other characters Queen Delightful He and Queen Delightful both have energetic and eager personalities. He would also make sure to the Queen that her problem would be solve in no time. Quotes * "Aww, you need a big group hug?" (when he didn't know why Starchy called the 7D for, "The Fairest in the Land") * "She has definitely got to go." (about Goldilocks after she broke his guitar in "Goldilocks and the 7D") * "To the castle!" (almost always whenever the Bing-Bong Bell is heard) * "Aww, Bashful loves us!" (after Grumpy imitated Bashful in "Delight Me, Delight Me Not") * "We may be small, but when we put our heads together even dwarfs can be giants." ("The Littlest Giants") * "That sounds like a song." ("Goldilocks and the 7D", "Free Teensy") Trivia *Happy has the most appearances in title cards with 37 total appearances. *Between Happy's current design and the original concept art including him, only one change is made: His hat now has fewer dots. *Happy is the fourth of the 7D to have his childhood memories shown (below), in "Giggleberries". Also, he's the first to have his mother completely shown on screen; Grumpy's mother had appeared earlier in "Funniest Haircut Day", though only her face is not shown. *He and Grumpy are the only members of the 7D who have dialogue on every episode. *In "Once in a Purple Moon", Happy becomes a werewolf when the moon turns red. *Happy became a Dragon Scout First Class at the age of ten and a half. ("The Enchanted Forest Ranger") Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member